1. Field
This invention relates to a device designed for launching and retrieving boats, which is adapted for use on the boat with a securing bar on the boat trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present use of the winch and tow cable in launching and retrieving a boat requires at least two people. The person operating the winch and tow line is often required to get in the water to successfully accomplish this task. The person navigating the boat into alignment with the boat trailer can find the task extremely difficult in rough waters.
To overcome the above difficulty, an object of this invention is to provide a boat launching and retrieving device that is economical of construction and is simple and easily operated. Another object of this invention is to provide a boat launching and retrieving device that can be adapted to varying sizes of boats. Still another object of this invention is to provide a boat launching and retrieving device that will not require a person to get wet in the launching and retrieving process. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a boat launching and retrieving device which does not require the use of a winch and tow cable. Another object of this invention is to provide a boat launching and retrieving device that will secure the boat to the boat trailer. And still another object of this invention is to provide a boat launching and retrieving device that has a roller mounted to allow for securing the boat in differing depths of water.
Related devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,938,829; 3,963,263; 3,060,885.